Lost in Reverie
by SweetIndulgence
Summary: Accepting an offer to help Ellen's niece, little do the boys know just how much 'trouble' her albeit leggy, 24 year old niece, has let on. DEAN/OC, SAM/OC
1. New Beginnings

**Author's note: **So, this is my first fic for Supernatural. I originally had like four chapters posted, but I wasn't satisfied with the way the story was going. It was way to complicated, and too much to write. So hopefully this is a better version. Anyway, happy reading. I hope you guys like it. Suggestions are appreciated, and so is criticism. So please review!?

BTW: This is in fact unedited, but I was just really happy that I finally figured out how I wanted this story to go, so please ignore the grammar.

* * *

**Prologue**

**"New beginnings"**

_________________________________

Honestly, if you could ask Dean what he had been looking forward to the last few weeks, he'd answer you point blank: booze, and girls. Well, really, when you thought about it that was typical for Dean, but not on a daily basis. But really, the truth was, Dean didn't really have anything to look forward to. The boys had hit a dead end. Now, it was a line of hotels, and fast food restaurants. It was sad really, the routine the both of them had picked up. Wake up at 8am, check out from their dingy hotel, find a diner, check the paper, and then move onto to a new town. Most hits they thought they'd found were just duds. Nothing serious, and definitely nothing supernatural. So naturally, both boys were a little befuddled. What the hell had happened? And why had things quieted down? In the world of supernatural, the boys had always had new jobs to look forward to. New cases, new towns, more trouble.

Both of the Winchesters had their own ideas or theories about why things had died down. But they didn't share those opinions, both knowing they could possibly be wrong. Really, when you thought about it, it was just plain stupid. But either way, it didn't make any sense, so Dean and Sam kept their mouths shut, just hoping that something new would find its way towards them. They'd deal with the why and how when it got there. The boys were definitely not stupid, they'd had plenty of run-ins with the darker side of things, but really, when you thought about it, you couldn't just go off of theories. Sam knew, as well as Dean, that before they could make a move on whatever dry spell this was, that they had to know why.

_________________________________

**1:27 pm**

"Pass me the salt." Dean looked carelessly over his plate of fries, and waited for his brother to take his eyes away from the newspaper he was reading. Another second passed by and Sam sighed, grabbing the salt shaker from its designated spot at the end of booth, before passing it over to Dean.

Sam then continued to read where he left off before. Something about a bad animal attack… he thought about it rationally for a moment. The lunar eclipse was off, and he mentally checked werewolves off his list, before scanning the paper once again. There was nothing worth even checking into these days.

Both boys were lost in their thoughts, Sam thinking about the loss of cases, and Dean, naturally about his fries. But really, if you thought about it, Dean usually had a one track mind anyway. What do _you_ think he'd be thinking about? Either way, the Winchesters hardly noticed it when the chime of one of their phones began ringing incessantly. Looking up, Sam noticed first.

"You gonna get that?" Sam asked.

Finally, Dean looked, noting that it was indeed his phone ringing. "Dean Winchester speaking," He said, speaking into the phone. On the other end, Ellen Harvelle, already knowing which Winchester it was, quickly sprang into action, asking a flurry of questions. It was the norm, how they were, how the cases were going. Personal, but not enough to be considered prying. It was like a conduct fellow hunters followed. You didn't stick your nose anywhere it didn't have any business being in the first place. Dean answered back of course, explained the drought they'd been having, the trouble it was to find a decent case, especially in last few weeks. Of course, Ellen seemed to jump at that idea. But then again, she never really called anyway unless she needed something, and Dean already knew she had a favor to ask before the words even came out of her mouth.

Letting his curiosity get the best of him Dean asked, "Ellen is there a reason why you called?"

"Yes, actually there is. I've got a job for you." She replied. Dean waited for her to emphasize, and a moment later, she did. "My niece needs a little help. Normally I wouldn't say it was anything serious, but this seems to be more serious than she let on. She claims that someone's following her."

"Are you sure this is anything supernatural? Sounds more like she might have a stalker to me." Dean quipped.

"No. No, that couldn't be it. She's not stupid Dean, she smells sulfur every time they get around her. She's even seen black smoke."

"Okay, well I'll talk to Sam. We'll get back to you on it." Dean told her.

"I'm serious Dean, this isn't a joke, and I need your answer within the hour." Ellen replied.

"Yeah, I got you. I'll call."

They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Sam's gaze locked onto his brothers, already full of questions.

"What was that about?" He asked, going straight for the point.

"Ellen of course." Dean said. He continued a moment later, "Her niece needs our help. Sounds like a case with demons to me."

"Well, are there any signs of possession?" Sam asked.

"Not entirely sure, but she said her niece keeps smelling sulfur, and seeing black smoke." Dean told his brother.

"Well, obviously her niece knows who to call. Are we gonna take it?"

"Should we?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, "Dean what do you think? You know how much trouble we've been having these past few weeks, this is a strong lead. We'd be crazy not to accept her offer." Sam replied, his decision already made.

"I'll call Ellen." Dean replied, scrolling through the contacts on his phone. Another ring later, and Ellen had already answered.

"Dean." Ellen said.

"Hey, we'll take it."

Ellen let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. You don't know how much I appreciate this. I knew I could count on you boys. Jo jumped at the idea of a case, but you know her, so I knew this would be good for you and Sam."

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" Dean replied, already thinking about the last time he had to deal with Jo.

"No, not really." Ellen laughed. "So what time can I expect you guys here at the Roadhouse?"

Dean thought about it for a moment before replying, "I'd say about three hours, we gotta head back north towards your way."

Ellen seemed to make a mental note of this. "All right, well I'll be expecting you."

They hung up once more. Dean looked to Sam, an almost satisfied look on his face. Finally, they had gotten something worth looking into.

"Ready to go Sammy boy?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded yes, snatched a few remainder fries from Deans plate, and went to the register to pay their ticket. A moment later, Sam joined Dean again and they both headed back out to the impala, ready to get on the road. Next stop, the Roadhouse.

* * *

TBC? Press that review button please! :)


	2. No Turning Back

**Author's note: **First off, let me say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, and/or favorited it. It really means a lot to me that someone would take the time to read what I've wrote. Also, I just want to say that I know there's a lot of fic's floating around with the niece perspective thing going on. There's been quite a few where Bobby has a niece, and I wanted to try something a little different. My character has a background though, and there's a reason why I've made it so Dean and Sam have no new cases. I honestly think I've created a pretty interesting plot line, and I'm really excited to see how this goes. Anyway, now for the next installment of my story. Oh, and sorry if the chapters are a little short, they'll get longer as I get use to writing again, and the plot will start to thicken as well.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**No turning back"**

_Don't make me say this twice,  
You know I'm right.  
It's time to, it's time to wake up,  
I can't stress this enough._

**__________________________**

**1:45 pm**

Hands shaking, Madison fumbled with the cap to the bottle of pills she was trying to open. The pain from the headache she was experiencing was increasing by the second. On top of that, she could already feel the flurry of emotions rushing through her. Not her emotions though, but the people in her surroundings. Her telepathic shields were breaking down, something she didn't particularly like. She had to concentrate to keep the onslaught of thoughts and emotions from invading her mind. Normally this wasn't a problem for her; years of training had taught her that. Feeling like a prisoner in her own home, Madison mentally cursed her father for buying such a huge house. She couldn't even find solace here, with all the workers and maids constantly trekking up and down the hall. It wasn't their fault though, she thought, no one knew about her powers but for a few select people. Besides, she didn't think they'd take to kindly knowing that someone could easily read what they were thinking.

She popped a pill in her mouth, and swallowed it down with some water, hoping soon that her mind would be numb enough for her to think properly. Despite the flashing white pain behind her eyelids, she gracefully took her shoes off, and unbuttoned her pants, taking them off beside her bed. She lay down on her bed, hoping to pass the time. When her phone began to rang, she groaned and covered her ears with her hands hoping to drown out the seemingly unbearable high pitch. Moments later, she decided it might actually be better to answer her phone, and she phished it out of her pants pocket on the floor.

"Hello?" She groaned; the obvious pain evident in her voice.

"Madison, are you alright?" The soft timber of her Aunt's voice rang out to her.

"Sure, yeah, alright. Just the norm you know, blinding headaches. This telepath thing isn't easy for me." She winced as pain shot through her cornea.

"I know honey, it's never been easy for you. But, I have some good news. I found some friends who can help you. They'll figure out what's been going on."

She couldn't believe it. Her Aunt had actually pulled it off. Just when she was beginning to lose hope. Suddenly her headache didn't seem so bad, especially since maybe she'd start getting some answers.

"Really? So what's next?" She asked.

"Just pack some clothes and head to the Roadhouse sweetie; you'll get your answers soon."

Madison let out a sigh of relief. The last two weeks had been hectic. Practically every corner she turned someone was there, watching her. And finally it would be resolved.

"I'll get right on it. Thanks Aunt Ellen, you don't know much this means to me." She said, emotion spilling over, almost on the verge of tears. No one really knew how terrified she'd been.

"It's fine, it's fine. There's no need to thank me. You know I always considered you as my own. Now hurry up, I have help on the way."

They both said their goodbyes, and Madison sat up in bed and pulled her jeans back on. Her headache gone now, she headed out into the hall and walked towards the guest bedrooms to grab one of the suitcases her family kept stored in the closets.

Mrs. Hanson, one of the maids noticed she'd left her room and stopped Madison in her tracks.

"Miss, excuse me, but I was told to relay a message to you that your parents are going to be out of town a little longer than expected." She told her.

"Oh, that's alright." Madison said. "Just tell them that I'm going out of town for a little while, and I'll be back soon."

Mrs. Hanson gave her a puzzled look. "But Miss, what should I tell them when they ask why you are away?"

Madison smiled, "Just tell them to call me if they have any questions." She said, before turning on her heels.

She walked into the guest bedroom and bee lined for the closet that she knew had her suitcase packed away in. Opening the closet door, she looked up and spotted what she was looking for.

Turning around, Madison surveyed her surroundings. Checking for what, she didn't know. But here lately it paid to be a little cautious, obviously. Getting back to what she was doing, she reached up into the closet, grabbing for the suitcase one the top shelf.

She stopped in her tracks though. The bathroom door creaked. She looked back once more, glancing towards the bathroom. She wasn't imagining things, and she wasn't crazy. Her heart beating frantically, she reached up and snatched her suitcase, and walked as fast as she could out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her. She half ran to her room, threw her suitcase on the floor and locked her door.

Knowing that wouldn't stop whatever was in her house, because it had obviously gotten passed the security gates, she quickly went into a flurry, grabbing clothes, shoes, anything she knew she'd need. She decided that if she'd forgotten anything, she'd stop at a store on the way. She wasn't staying here any longer than was necessary.

Her hands shaking, she grabbed her purse and shoved her phone and it's charger inside. She zipped her suitcase up, and pulled the handle out. Heading over to her door, she stopped. Slowly, she placed her hand on the door knob. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, and she was running on just nerves now.

It was quiet outside, and she couldn't hear anyone walking down the hall. Deciding it was now or never, she flung her door open and walked as fast she could with a rolling suit case behind her towards the front door. Before she could make it there, she looked down one of the passing halls, and saw a flicker of light. There was something down there. Her breath coming out in short rasps, she wondered what had ever made her think she was safe in her own home.

With one last look, and deciding that she better not investigate, she opened the front door and walked out onto the porch. She made her way down the stairs, and out to her car. Quickly, she opened the trunk to her Mercedes, and shoved her belongings in, not even caring if she scratched the paint to her new car.

Getting in the car, she revved the engine, and began to back up. She stopped though, and stared in horror. With eyes wide, she looked at Henry, her family's butler as he walked awkwardly down the stairs. Replacing the old man's signature sweet smile was a mask of evil. He sneered at her, the corners of his lips turning up into a sinister smirk. This wasn't Henry. She knew Henry; he was like a grandpa to her. He was always so kind, he loved to help her with her homework as a child, and even snuck her cookies from time to time from the kitchen.

She honestly didn't know what to do. She began to panic, her right hand shakily running through her hair. The decision was already being made of course, as she looked back at Henry, and watched as his eyes turned pitch black. Whatever was inside him, it wasn't good. Madison knew enough from being a telepath that there were other things out in the world. But she never thought that those other "things" would come after her. What had she done to deserve this? Had she screwed up, and this was a way for the Karma God's to pay her back?

Fuck that, she wasn't going to just sit here any longer. Although, it seemed "Henry" had the same idea, and she rushed towards her car, just as she began to back out once more. She let out a scream as he slammed his hands on her car, all thoughts rushing out of her head. Fuck, it was now or never, she thought, and put her car into drive. She pressed the gas a little and Henry took a step back. She inched forward a little more, and he took another step back. He didn't think she was going to get away, did he? She looked beside her, and saw the curb to her driveway. If she jumped it, she could make it, and she could be out of here in no time. Adrenaline rushing through Madison's veins, she jerked her wheel to the right, and rammed the gas pedal. Her car soared over the side of the pavement, and she landed in the grass. Gunning the gas again, she sped towards the entrance on the driveway.

She looked back in her mirror as the gates opened for her to exit, and saw Henry standing there, looking at her. She knew he'd be back. This wasn't over with, she be a fool not to think so.

* * *

TBC? Please, I beg you, send me reviews! I want to know how I'm doing. As always, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
